


Coco

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: You are traveling for a new job.A/n: This was written for the amazing @honeyhan-123 Holiday Spirit writing challenge in hitting 1,000 followers!! Congrats!! I hope you like my entry. Thank you for letting me participate! ;)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/ Black Female Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Black Female Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Original Female Character of Color - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Y**ou were driving. Hands gripping the wheel at 10 and 2, and praying that the highway workers were doing their job this early in the morning, you concentrated on the road. The snow was coming down in thick marshmallowy sheets driving your concern high through the shoddy roof of your car, over the downy icy clouds and into the Mississippi stratosphere.

You hit a black slick patch, and the aftermath wiggled the ass of your small car shaking the boxes in the back seat. Small rattling, nothing much to be worried about so you keep your eyes on the white, not so well-traveled, high way and unclenched your hands a bit.

You wished you were back in New York. That perhaps if Tony Stark had not have died that your job would still be available. And not here, in the middle of god knows where on your way to Texas for an opening. You cursed Pepper’s name and glanced to the ditch to your right, where a deer stood emerging from drooping snowy trees raising its head as you drove by.

And here you were, dark eyes straining against your tiredness at patches of black asphalt, your brown skin feeling tight from lack of moisture in the snap of cold.

But you go where there was work. And so you did, _do_.

“Consolidation my ass,” you mumbled under your breath and turned the radio down.

The droning carols began to get on your nerves as much as the snow. You glanced at your phone propped up on the dash showed you the next stop is a diner.

The food sounded great. Hot coffee was even better so you set your sights on that.

It was 2 AM when you pulled in to the dark parking lot of the diner. A barely lit neon purple sign flashed around the name Pancake Haven in yellow. You don’t think of why or when you step foot in the diner. You just know that you made it in and sat down at a booth near the window with your hands clasped on the pine tree green tabletop.

You were very aware that the money you had, a mere one hundred, had to last until Texas so you picked out the least expensive and concentrate on the free coffee and water.

In the City, money would not have concerned you but not here, not out in the middle of nowhere. And not when there was little to no traffic on the roads, maybe you would need cash to get towed or worse a ride.

You ordered a special for 5.99 and waited. You looked over the map on your phone and then started to check your messages when you saw flashes outside of the window.

It was another car. All black, it was nice. Almost too clean for what was going on outside.

A man stepped out from the driver’s side. A bulky black man in a red jacket, slim in the waist with thick legs. He was handsome. And then another stepped out in a black leather jacket, he slammed the door to the passenger side while yelling and pointing at the other. They looked to be arguing with each other. He was white with short dark brown hair, sullen eyes, and a sharp jaw. He was just as muscular as the other man but noticeably rigid as he walked, swinging his arms at his sides as he walked ahead of the man in the red jacket.

Your eyes followed them until they disappeared up the stairs to the diner. The door chimed as the man in the black jacket walked in he immediately landed his eyes on you. Your eyes automatically shifted to the waitress bringing your food and a coffee refill.

From your peripheral, you could see the man in the red jacket look at you too. The man in the black jacket walked towards your direction, out of the small area they chose to sit caddy-corner to your table. Even as you began to eat you could feel the man in the black jacket stare at you while he addressed the waitress.

Sure it was off putting, maybe even strange. But you didn’t think too much of it at first. Just strangers acknowledging each other. And soon you all but forgot about them as you ate and stared out the window.

Their voices cut through your thoughts. They spoke loudly about an office party. Recanting a story of a woman who drank too much and had to be escorted back to her office. They seemed to be friends. The man in the black jacket’s voice was light, his laugh lofty and airy like it had to gain strength before it came out of his mouth.

You swallowed down the last bite of a pancake, strangely it stuck in your throat, tasted salty too but the sensation quickly passed. With a quick drink from your water, you see movement near their table. It was the man in the black jacket, you turned toward him as he walked toward your table with two mugs in hand. He was wearing black gloves, you hadn’t noticed that before, when he set one of the mugs down in front of you. 

“Hi. It’s pretty cold outside. You look to be traveling. How ‘bout a cup of coco before you go?” he asked and took a small sip of his.

“Thanks, but my mother told me never to accept drinks from strangers.” You tried to speak kindly though, maybe even mildly sarcastic, but it only came out harsh.

The man nodded, not in the slightest put off by your tone, he smiled vaguely in a way that only moved one corner of his mouth.

“Come’on it’s Christmas and it’s only a cup of hot coco.” He asked again but this time picked up the mug by the lip and moved it closer to you.

You had forgotten that it was Christmas as you stared at the steam rising above the silky chocolate. You didn’t have a family, only one friend back in the city so you hadn’t thought about the holiday before now.

Your eyes turned back up to the man standing near your table. “Sure.” You said, begrudgingly and grabbed up the warm cup.

And then the man surprised you by slipping into the booth across from you and began to sip on his coco.

“What are you doing?” you asked and put your cup down.

“Oh, you didn’t want me to join you?” he asked and clutched his cup and stared at you.

“No.”

“I figured you needed the company.” He said softly and then picked up the cup once again.

Panic of the unknown man and the fact you were alone began to cripple your well-constructed faith in your personal safety. “Why would you think that? You don’t know me.”

Your eyes roamed over the face of the man, who was impossible to truly ignore with his pointed blue-eyed gaze and lightly masked sex appeal. “Sure I do.” He said as he smacked his lips after another sip.

Your eyes darted to the back of the man with the red jacket, he wasn’t moving much, just eating. Not that you hoped he would help, though you wished he would have. Fearfully, your focus returned to the man who sat across from you.

“I don’t know you.” You said and grabbed for your purse, you pulled out your wallet tossed a twenty on the table as you gathered your coat.

“You work for Stark Enterprises.”

You stopped and looked back at him. “How-how do you know that?” you hissed, half-whispered as you held your purse closer to your chest.

“Because you’re dreaming.” He said and leaned in with a sinister whisper. “I’m part of you.”

Were you safe? The thought stumbled through your mind, tracing over the path that brought you to the diner, to the moment you sat down that you could not remember clearly. But even so, the man sitting across from you with his jaunty half-smile seemed far worse than the idea of this meeting being all in your mind.

Shockingly, beyond the booth, the diner blurred out of focus leaving you sick to your stomach. It was as if his words were the trigger that you suddenly feel so tired you could barely hold your eyes open. Your gaze dropped to the cup, a dark outline of chocolate dried and flaky where your lips had been became the sudden focus of your concern.

“No.” You could barely speak. Your lips merely appeared to move but your voice, muffled and stagnant, came from your chest. “This isn’t a dream. I’m going to Texas for a new job.”

“Baby you’re dreaming. I should know.”

With all your will and might as the conscious being, you knew yourself to be, you pulled your eyes from the mug back to him.

“Or I wouldn’t be able to do this-“ The man in the black jacket raised his hand. Your eyes followed his motions as he pressed a metal hand on the green tabletop pushing it all the way through without further resistance.

When you looked back at him you were standing. The diner was gone you were in a bedroom you slightly remembered. It was cozy, a few of your things decorated the shelves and the man, who wore the black jacket was standing in front of you. He no longer appeared well put together. His charcoal stubble face was sweaty, pink flushing the tops of his cheeks, his electric blue eyes pinned where you stood.

You wanted to run.

You tried to move. Heavy arms jerked at your sides, but you couldn’t manage much more to get away from him.

Your voice was strained under a force beyond your body laboring your breaths.

“Bucky?” You tried to speak but it only came out in a pained whisper. “You’re Bucky…”

You were still standing there, in this unknown room staring at a man with vague certainty. You knew him; he was too familiar to your mind, to your body. You didn’t understand at first. This odd sensation of being filled from within.

You held your stomach, sweat dripped slid from your nose and down to the corner of your mouth. No, those were tears. The man smiled, his eyes slid down your face to your body and you could feel him inside. Along with the rocking of it, the in and out, a weight settled on your chest and a need between your legs.

“That’s right baby…I’m your Bucky.” He whispered and took a step closer.

His image faded, with darkness cracking the vision of his smile, it split open to a blurry view of your office window. Through the blinds, snow fell, the distant chime of Christmas songs lingered in your ears along with heavy breathes falling on your cheek.

Your arms lay crooked, one above your head wedged into the crease of the black leather couch, the other, your knuckles, brushed against the cold wood floor in a rhythmic sway.

The weight shifted, the tops of your knees pressed against your chest, there was a slapping sound carried on the wave of a growl of his grunting. You felt him, warm hips and girth pounding into your slippery cunt.

You lazily blink through the feeling. Unable to react or to retaliate against the acts to your body, you stared into the jagged shadows of your office. Cast from a glow through a crack at the door you can only see what he lets you. You recognized your desk, the turned over chair on the floor, your festive emerald blouse near, rumpled and torn. You struggled to turn your head to see where the source of the warm on top of you is coming from. The memory was fuzzy, your heart pounded with enthralled terror as to how you ended up on your back.

“Oh baby, you’re my best girl aren’t you?” He whispered, and you felt his hands release your thighs. They are all over you, rushed and mishandling your skin leaving bruises around your jaw, your neck until he gripped your breasts and held on to your warm skin as he drove himself harder into your core.

He left your head facing up. Your eyes barely open stared blankly up at him.

He was undeniably beautiful, sweeping shadows along with his high cheekbones, pouty lips parted his tongue darting out along the rim. Bucky Barnes, his blue eyes now black in the dark gazed back in exquisite longing with your near sleeping face reflected back at you. It felt passionate, his desperate thrusting, but dirty and taboo you weren’t fully awake but your body automatically clenched around him despite your silent pleads.

“That’s it, baby,” he chanted over and over again his grasp on your breasts slipped to your forearms pining as if you were fighting back. “God, I’ve been dreaming of this moment. Can’t-“ he tried to speak more, his ragged breaths caught in his throat, slight moans airy like his laughter stopped when he continued.

“Can’t believe I’m inside of you now…so warm baby. So _wet_.”

Your breath scrapped along your throat with your orgasm. You only managed a blink in a reaction as you watched him close his eyes and savored the waves around him. He couldn’t hold his after that. After your compelling ability to cum regardless of not being completely conscious he let it go. Felt himself empty inside of you without regard to the mess to follow.

He pulled out of you and laid your legs together back on the couch before he stood. Your eyes stuck to the insides of your sockets, you could hear the sound of them moving as you followed him. Bucky looked down at you as he zipped his pants.

That beautiful pale face stared down at you. Sweat clung to his temple as he swept his hands over his face and into his short brown hair. You should have known. That the man with the welcoming smile, the studious charming banter, the one person you trusted would have been the end of you.

"I’ll be back in an hour baby.” He said and knelt near your head. “You’ll come to then and I’ll be here to help.”

He kissed you on the mouth, his tongue slick along your teeth took more than you could give. “I’ll check on you.”

He stood and straightened his white shirt. He moved to walk away, your eyes were still on him when he turned back to you from the door. His metal hand gleamed in the yellow glow of the multi-colored Christmas lights in the hall. Bucky’s face was flooded in the warm and intermittent flashing as he stared back at you. With a carrying disposition, he regarded your almost lifeless form on the couch with a satisfied sigh.

He smiled and if you could have shivered you certainly would have done so. It was just a slight grin at the corner of his lips while he shyly looked to the floor and then back to you.

“Merry Christmas, baby doll.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:18+, smut, kidnapping, druggin, non-consensual sex. Proceed with caution.  
A/N: Thank you to @titty-teetee for reading through this! So, nearly a whole year has passed since the first part. I hope you enjoy it! and Happy Holidays!!

You don’t know how hard it is watching the woman of your dreams waste her life. Running errands for Stark, staying late on the job hoping to get that promotion that would never come. Tony might not have given a shit how hard you worked, but Bucky saw it. 

He would drop in every chance he got to get a look at you. With your nearly short skirt, tight blouse around your tits that kept him up at night. Your face rolling around his head, dipping into his dreams, and filling out his cock. 

Yeah, Bucky had asked you out. At first, for coffee, and then catching you on a late lunch and joining you even though you tried to rebuff him gently. Maybe you had wanted Steve, Bucky thought as he reached across the car and caressed your leg. 

His eyes focused on the road, moving fast down the highway, roaring through the city and quickly fading to black toward the pinpoint lights of the patchy suburbs. 

Even if you had actually wanted Steve you did go out with him. Bucky smiled at that first date. In his mind it was a perfect day. Sun shining through that hair, eyes glowing honey brown in the rays of the dying light. Maybe you had drunk too much, the music of the bar was too loud and drowned out any second thoughts you might have had. And you had kissed him hard, rubbed your soft body against his. 

And he had you that night. Over and over, he had given you every bit of repressed love he had held in throughout the year since he met you. But when he woke the next morning you were gone. Certainly in a hurry, you had left your panties, your keys to the office too. 

Bucky took it in stride until it became prudent for you to know just where you stood in his life. The Holiday party was the perfect opportunity to lay it all out. And even though you had publicly shunned him it didn’t phase him. He simply took the pressure off you a bit, allowed you some breathing room, yeah, time to understand just what you meant to him. 

Bucky glanced over toward the passenger side seat, your pretty head was pressed against the glass, eyes fluttering while asleep. _Yes, you’ll come to understand completely_.

* * *

“Wakey, wakey…” snapped a man’s voice.

Your limbs felt lifeless, matter of fact, so did your head, toes. Tired, you were so goddamn exhausted

“Wasn’t easy getting you out of the building last night,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Your eyes cracked open to sunshine flooding the room. Sparse décor, a framed photo here and there, a simple chair, a dresser. The room smelled of leather, cheap car freshener pine, and oil.

“Damn,” he said hushed and pleased. “So damn beautiful.”

Blinking fast, the reality of the situation hit you hard. This wasn’t your home. The moments of the last thing you remembered; Bucky Barnes, above you, inside of you while having no hope to fight him off. And here he was again. 

You sat up quick, regretted it by the dip in your vision, and tried to scoot away. 

But he didn’t move. Your escape failed as you fell back to the bed in a clump. 

Metal fingers touched the top of your head, slid down the back of your neck. 

“Do you-” his voice carried off for a few seconds in thought. “Do you want me to be mean?”

He closed his hand around your muscles. He pinched so hard your back arched from the pain.

“I don’t want to be that anymore,” said Bucky, finally he eased up on the vice hold. “I love you too much for that.”

Your eyes refuse to stay open. Wave after wave, the sinking feeling engulfed you pulling you back down to sleep. And so you do.

The next time your eyes opened, darkness greeted you along with the slow, languid thrust from behind. On your belly, your head positioned on the mattress, toward the only window in the room, hot humid, breaths beat over your cheek and nose.

“Baby..doll,” the murmurs come in spurts, between thrusts. A string of words not wholly heard fanned into your ear. 

It was not until he adjusted that you heard his desperate utterings. Bucky pressed his metal and flesh hand on either side of your ribcage, he held you there, with his knees he spread you wider. The air in your lungs squeezed out as he pushed forward, forcing you to balance his weight he pounded into you harder. 

“‘Told you I needed you, baby.”

His words floated around in your head, warped into the sound of your heartbeat as the snow started to fall beyond the window pane. Sleepy again, you tried to fight it, but once more it took you.

* * *

“What are you doing Buck?” 

The familiar voice filtered through the blackness. 

“You kidnapped her. People-”

“She’ll learn.” Bucky’s voice sounded full of resentment, hurt, you weren’t sure as you tried to sit up in the bed. 

Their voices floated past the half-open door. They couldn’t have been more than a few feet away. Your heart soared on the hope that Steve, the hero of today, would somehow right this grave and unjust wrong.

“I need to know you haven’t-”

“What, you thought I would kill her?” Bucky scoffed, the sound of his feet shuffling closer made you fall back into the bed in hopes he wouldn’t see you. Stupid.

“Of course not,” said Steve.

Your eyes landed on the two of them. Bucky was naked beside a pair of grey sweats, Steve strode in behind him, his striking good looks partly covered by a black toboggan and the hood of his pullover. 

“Jesus,” he whispered. 

Steve’s soft eyes moved from you back to Bucky. “You can’t do this.”

Bucky waved a hand toward you before resting it on his taut hip. “You mean _we_ can’t do this?” 

Steve locked eyes with Bucky. Your heart rate jolted at his meaning, pushing you to rip back the blankets and get out of the bed. “Help me!” you squeaked. Your voice hoarse, throat dry from lack of use you tried to speak again. “Don’t let him do this to me!” you rasped. 

Wobbling toward Steve you collapsed at his feet. “Steve!” you shouted so loud that Steve stepped back.

“Don’t tell me that ain’t tempting,” said Bucky from your side. He stepped forward, with his metal hand he grabbed your upper arm. “Look at her, fuck do you remember how many times we talked about just this?” 

“She’ll be ours?” asked Steve, still staring down at you. Eyes no longer gentle, harden the longer he glared.

“Yes!” Bucky insisted, he shoved you across the floor towards Steve. Your hands landed on his hips in an effort to push away. “Who’s she gunna tell?” 

“I would tell everybody. EVERY ONE!” You started to just shout hysterically but you shut it down and decided to go for Steve’s morals.

“People would never look at you the same. What would the world think of Captain America? You’re a good man Steve.” Vertigo was taking over again, your voice dipped into a hushed whisper, tears started to pour down your face as you struggled. “Steve, don’t do this, don’t let him get away.”

Steve pulled the hood, jerked the toboggan off his head. “Is that what you think of me?” he asked, he balled the black fabric up in his hands and stuffed it into the front pocket of the hoodie. 

Steve stepped forward, he gently grabbed your arms helping you to stand. “That means a lot to me, sweetheart.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and turned you back toward the bed. 

“No..” you started to cry again. “Steve..please.”

He stopped, holding you close, his handheld your face, hooking a thumb around your chin to keep you looking at him. “It really does. I wasn’t sure if you thought of me at all.”

Steve started to walk you again. It didn’t matter that you dug your heels in, fatigue had set in, it was hopeless. 

“I’m willing to bet you won’t say a word about what’s happened.”

Even after his hand dropped from your face, you continued to watch him. A euphoric smile crept into the corners of his mouth. “In fact, I know you won’t.”

Your leg hit the side of the bed as Steve rounded to stand in front of you. “You’re at the top of your game aren’t you sweetheart? Tony’s paying you hand over fist, what would it look like if you suddenly accused a couple of the Avengers of impropriety.”

Steve moved in closer, causing you to shrink back, but it didn’t work. He latched his hands on both sides of your face and wrenched your face and eyes back up to him. 

Every muscle in his face was taut, stiffened with a promise of savagery, “You’re going to do what we want.” 

He was nothing as you perceived before. Gone was the shy, chivalrous man you had come to know. It was a mask. 

“We’ve wanted you for the last entire year. How else do you think the job landed in your lap? _I_ found you.”

You tried to shake your head, pull back but Bucky’s warm, all-encompassing body was pressed in close behind. He wrapped his metal arm over your chest as Steve cranked your head to the left. You didn’t even feel the pinprick, just the warmth of it soon after as the sensation coursed through your veins.

“You don’t have to be afraid.” Steve kissed your mouth as you slunk against Bucky’s chest. “Life with us..” he chuckled softly against your lips. “We’ll make you so happy sweetheart.”

* * *

A ghostly voice, muffled but the melody that followed sounded light, soulful, through the walls of the room. Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

“Hey, wake up - but be quiet.” 

Your eyes rolled open to the left, near you, fully dressed Steve leaned over. 

“I’m going to get you out of here.” His head rose and glanced back at the door. “I will.”

He turned back to you. “Listen, I had to go along before- we’ll just bide our time.”

“You okay to stand?”

His warm hands wrapped around one of your arms and gently pulled you up to a sitting position. Despite the hangover, you were eager to get out. While he held your arms, you slid across the sheets and stood up beside him.

“Is he gone?” you hoarsely whispered. 

Steve shook his head quickly and glanced back at the door behind you. “He’s in there - he told me to come get you.”

You swayed where you stood. Bucky was still here.

“So. Just knock the shit out of him and get me out of here.” you angrily hissed back under your breath. “You’re a soldier aren’t you?”

Steve patted your arm. “It’s not that easy. He’s my friend-”

“Merry Christmas!” The door pushed open and in walked Bucky. His eyes moved from Steve to you and he cracked a wide smile. “Merry Christmas baby doll.” 

His hands rose from his side, palm up like he was awaiting a hug from his true love. When you didn’t respond Bucky’s hands gestured toward you before pushing into his jean pockets.

“You look so beautiful today.” he said playfully, which you thought was a sick joke. You looked down and saw what it was you wore. 

You had thought it was a night gown, a frilly little negligee to enact his disgusting fantasies. But no, the thin silver satin hung off your body, exposed the shape of your breasts in a way an evening gown might. 

“I found it just for you.”

Bucky strode forward, surveying your body along the way. “Isn’t she a star? A bona fide shining star, Steve?”

Steve cleared his throat and let out a soft grunt of a _yes_. 

“Well, Christmas dinner is getting cold. I thought you might appreciate some home cooking after such a long sleep.”

Bucky took you by the arm, when you tried to jerk back he tisked you down with the click of his tongue and shoved you forward in front of him. 

You didn’t know what was worse, the strands of pine decked with bells and holly strung along the center of the small square table. Or the music now, playing softly nearby and Bucky humming it under his breath. Beyond the dinner room a fire blazed warmly in the fireplace, across the room a Christmas tree stood decorated with silver ornaments and blue garland. 

You consider the effort, the time taken to present a perfectly ideal Christmas day - crazy. 

Bucky had you sit to his right while he had at the head of the table. Steve glanced from his plate of ham and green beans across the table to you. He shoved a balled up piece of roll into his mouth and with you sat in the looming silence.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Bucky jerked his fork toward you, his eyes fell to your plate. 

“I’m not hungry.” you said softly. 

“Yes you are.” Bucky said pointedly and pushed your plate closer to you with the back of his hand. “You’ll need your strength.” he grinned at Steve. 

Defiant you pushed the plate back away from you. “Fuck you.” 

Bucky stopped chewing, swallowed and leaned back in his seat. “Is that right?”

Shaking you squeezed the fork in your hand. “It is.” you hissed back. “You’re sick. This is sick, I’m not-”

“Shut up.” Bucky interrupted but you kept going.

“Not your baby doll, your fucking_ sweetheart_-”

“That’s enough.” Bucky’s hand rose, waved you down but it didn’t work. 

“You’re too fucking stupid to see that I’m a prisoner here. You drugged me, you kidnapped me-”

Bucky stood up so fast, and slammed his fist into the table that you nearly flinched off your seat. He rounded the corner of the table and stepped up toward your side. The anger bubbled over his skin in a pink flush just under his eyes, which were pinned to you shutting down to say another word.

Bucky stood straight and looked down at you. “That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.”

Bucky leaned over, his right hand grabbed the back of your head while the other scooped up a large mound of mashed potatoes. 

“I told you to eat,” he asked while your eyes flew to the quickly approaching hand of food. 

He smashed it in your mouth, across your face. “So fucking eat!”

Bucky let your head go as a clump of mash potatoes fell from your lips and onto the silky dress. You sat there stunned for a few seconds, tears filling your eyes, fork still in hand. Embarrassment, resentment, whatever the feeling was it was now flowing through you. A whine, a guttural whimper slipped from your lips as you pulled your armed hand back and jabbed the fork into his thigh. 

You didn’t bother to hang around to see his reaction. You bolted away from the table back toward the hall they had brought you down before. You weren’t running for long. Snapped back by your arm you began to hit, kick whoever held you tightly. 

“Stop,” said Steve, still wrestling with your arms. He slammed you against the wall and you finally opened your eyes.

“Oh, God- Steve..get me out of here,” you begged. “PLEASE!” you screamed. 

Nearly jittering out of your skin, you shook hard and tried to grab at the collar of his shirt. “I don’t want to be here..I want to get out of here!”

Steve stayed quiet. Watching you quiver, and writhe in his hands he shook his head slowly.

“‘Can’t do that,” he said gently. 

“You’re a traitor!” You spat in his face, and his answer to that was to smack you across the face.

Steve grabbed your jaw and turned you back to face him.

"I'm telling you now, do-" he stepped in closer, placed his thigh between your legs. "Do you understand that you're never getting away?"

“You should listen to him, sweetheart.” 

From the corner of your eyes, Bucky’s figure leaned against the opposite wall, arms crossed over his chest he stared back at you.

Slowly you looked back at Steve's indomitable glare. “You..” you swallowed hard, “You wanted to get me out of here,” you whispered.

Bucky hoarsely laughed. “Baby doll, it was his idea first.” A few heavy footfalls later he was at your side, staring at you. “Honestly, I have to thank him. These days women are so fickle. Taking guys for granted, it’s time they showed appreciation. It’s hard to find a good one out there. Your heads are so full of big ideas, truly selfish. You know what you really need?” Bucky asked, a single eyebrow raised. 

“You just need a good man, or _two_ to give you something to focus on.”

Bucky’s metal hand reached between you and Steve and began wiping the last traces of potato. 

“Now, you can go tell whoever you like.” he said and rubbed around the hold Steve had on your jaw. “They might believe you, or not. But the one beauty of this time is that it’s the same as it was back then. People don’t care.”

“No they don’t,” said Steve, his hand moved to the back of your neck and squeezed. “We’re your family now.”

Steve shoved you back down the hallway toward the dining room. Once there, he wrapped his arms around you and held you still. 

Bucky stepped back up, towel gone he held a small vial in his hands. “You’ll like this. And trust me you’ll want it.”

He held the dropper up to your mouth and you refused to open. Bucky came closer at the same time Steve grabbed for your jaw and squeezed down hard. You screamed at the pain of him forcibly prying your mouth open. It was just enough time for Bucky to place a few drops on your tongue.

You thrashed more, kicking and attempting to swing, head butt Steve but Bucky returned and grabbed your ankles. The two of them hauled you to the living room and threw you on the couch. 

One after the other, they began to undress. Quickly you got from the couch, But Bucky was there, boots off, shirt removed and held you by the waist. “Shush, baby doll. You’ll be begging for it here in a minute..just let it start working.”

His words slurred in your mind, heat rose from your core up your torso and to your head. 

Bucky turned to Steve, now completely naked. “I can be tender,” Steve inched closer, held your head gently in his hands, “Or I can be tough.”

You slowly shook your head no. “There’s my good girl,” Steve said gently. “You want to do good for us don’t you?”

You nodded equally slower. Bucky laughed under his breath as his hands began to roam over your body. 

He buried his nose in the crook of your neck and inhaled deep. “God, I love her so much Steve, she’s perfect.”

“Touch me honey,” Steve instructed, he brought your hand to his cock, “Show me how much you need it.”

Steve leaned in and kissed you hard. Slowly you stroked his warm, soft skin. His forehead pressed against yours as he thrusted into your palm.

“She’s going to be ours,” whispered Bucky. 

“Our obedient wife,” Steve echoed back. 

Bucky pulled at the edges of your dress and yanked it down exposing your breasts. “She won’t even need the drops soon, she’ll just want us,”

Steve kneaded one of your tits, Bucky the other as you leaned back against him. “We gotta train you don’t we?” said Steve, smiling. 

They laid you on the couch, Steve between your legs, Bucky at the edge of the couch with his cock stuffed down your throat. Steve grabbed your calves, holding them in the air as he sank deeper into your hot core. 

It was true. Bucky was right. Your head was empty, your body full. Embarrassment melted away, the hate in your heart steadily dissipated with every one of their thrusts. Dreams, images of motherhood began to rise high above the need to be free. 

“Sweet little wife,” Steve growled from above you. “Feels right, doesn’t it honey?”

You whimpered a small hum of approval. 

Bucky pumped in quicker, he grunted under his breath as he spoke, “So much more filling when you do what we ask.”

“Buck, she’s cumming- _damn_,” Steve threw his head back, “Fuck she’s doing it all around me…”

“See baby doll,” Bucky grabbed your throat with his right hand, “Make us feel appreciated and good things can come to you too.”

“Shit,” Steve stared down at your pussy, watching himself appear and disappear inside you. “I’m going honey, feel good for me.” Steve hissed. 

“You hear that baby,” Bucky pulled his cock from your throat, gasping and panting Steve grabbed your hands, stretched them high above you across the soft fabric. “Steve’s going to put a baby in there.”

Leaning over you, covering you Steve thumped quicker, lips drew tight, his hips slapped against your skin. Within seconds he was rigid, collapsing on top of you with every spurt of his cock. 

Steve leaned up, he smiled from you to Bucky. “She’s perfect.”

Bucky nodded and stood, stroking his cock as Steve got up. He settled between your thighs, spread you wide by hooking your legs over his arms. 

“My turn,” Bucky pressed his weight upon you as he sank in. “But I’ve already been here haven’t I?”

He grinned through a chuckle, “I’m still pretty big, huh?” he asked, while starting to thump into you. “I know it hurts you so good.”

Bucky ducked in and kissed you softly. “But I promise, after today, you’ll never need anyone else.”

Steve bent down and stroked your cheek gently. “Merry Christmas, honey.”


End file.
